


sun-struck

by talonyth



Series: prompted [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, russian translation of this included in the notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never dreamt of being cooped up in a locker, let alone together with Hinata. But on a very hot day in the middle of August, it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun-struck

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence--- no jk I don't have any justification for this. My only reason to write this is literally wanting to see Kageyama and Hinata pressed against each other in a tight space. OOPS.
> 
> also, have the [russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2190270) of this by lovely [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com) in case it's easier for you to read in russian!

Kageyama always feels like he gets dragged into Hinata’s pace too easily. It has been like this ever since they first met each other. Somehow, the considerably shorter guy always clicks the right button for Kageyama to go along with his ideas. No matter how stupid. 

And like this - a definitely very stupid idea - Kageyama currently leans with his back pressed against the cold metal of the back of his locker, and Hinata sticking tightly against him.

The heat is unbearable; though it is beyond Kageyama to discern whether it is his own warmth or Hinata’s that makes him feel dizzy. Probably the general lack of air in the tight space but also the faint smell of summer, of the sun. He wonders if he starts hallucinating. 

If Kageyama were to retrace the steps until now, both locked inside a very narrow locker and a very short one as he notices painfully when he bumps with his head against the top of it, he’d start with Hinata having been pushy, as always. 

He wouldn’t say Hinata jumped him - but he absolutely jumped him when they were alone in the locker room, first to arrive from ten laps around the building. 

"Get off of me, you’re all sweaty."

"So are you! Don’t be a killjoy."

His voice had been somewhat sweet, Kageyama remembers, but then that’s the memory of a person in heat and exhausted on top of that. Added to that was the fact that it wasn’t very surprising to him. Hinata used any kind of moment they had alone to stick to him as if glued onto Kageyama’s skin. 

At first it was not just annoying, it made him feel uncomfortable. But with the time he learnt to cope with the extra luggage he carried around sometimes. An extra luggage in form of a 163cm short and 52kg heavy pack of energy, usually tearing at him to toss some more, just one more!!

Somehow, with Hinata hanging onto his back, his legs wrapped around Kageyama’s upper body and his arms slung around his neck, Kageyama seriously wondered what choices in life he made and where he could have possibly gone so wrong that he had to deal with this. 

"Who’s a killjoy!? Just get off my back already, it’s the middle of August and I’m already sweaty enough."

"I don’t care."

"But I do, get off."

As per usual, Hinata clutched onto his shirt tighter and if he didn’t know it better, he would have just forcefully pulled the boy off his back - but the last time he had tried that, he also ripped his shirt off of him because Hinata absolutely refused to let go. He admires Hinata’s persistence; on court that is. Outside of it, it’s just plain aggravating. 

"But I like you like this, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama took exactly two seconds to process Hinata’s words. The first second he spent on the word ‘like’, the second on how Hinata rolled them over his tongue lazily yet somewhat sultry, his voice at least two octaves lower than usually in Kageyama’s ears. 

"Did you get a sunstroke or something?" Kageyama remembers saying, and that was when he started feeling dizzy, "Don’t say things that could easily be misunderstood."

"Did I do that?" 

Hinata’s voice had completely turned back to his normal pitch of voice and Kageyama wondered whether it was him who got a sunstroke. Probably. Most likely. Definitely. 

"But I actually meant it."

There it was again. The first thought to have shot through his mind was that he needed to run with a basecap next time because this called for a very serious sunstroke. The second was that the proximity of Hinata suddenly made him feel uncomfortable again because he noticed every single movement the shorter boy made. His chest rising and falling, his cheek leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder, his fingers bending slightly and burying themselves in Kageyama’s shirt. The sudden awareness of these things - and possibly more but Kageyama didn’t dare to spend more than a second thinking of those - caused Kageyama’s brain to short-circuit. 

He turned his head around, and found Hinata’s eyes to be resting on his face as he did so. He pulled himself closer to Kageyama - not even a sheet of paper would have fit between them - and now this is the part Kageyama can’t remember well. 

Somehow their lips met, somehow Hinata’s lips tasted a little salty but also like the sun would taste if you could eat it, somehow Kageyama’s neck started hurting but he didn’t care and somehow, his arms found their way locking around Hinata’s thighs - just to make sure he doesn’t fall. Probably.

Somehow, they also heard the others entering the gym and somehow, out of shock that the door swung open, Kageyama dropped Hinata to the floor who had relaxed too much, thinking Kageyama would hold him up but Hinata’s velocity was the same as on court. He smashed Kageyama into the locker and jumped right against him, closing the door before the others could see. 

Which leads to now, both of them enclosed in the tiny space of a locker with everyone else outside. They are chattering away, wondering where Kageyama and Hinata are. 

Kageyama feels Hinata looking up to him but he can’t reciprocate. All the somehow suddenly starts making sense in his mind and he feels the blood rushing to his face, making him sweat even more. As if he needs that now. 

Hinata is so close to him, even closer than before, it feels like he is outright a part of him by now and it makes the sweat run down his back uncomfortably. Hinata himself seems to be doing just fine, his head is turned away from Kageyama, eyes set on the tiny cracks of the locker, observing what the others are doing.

His breath is ragged, Kageyama notices. Because there is no air to breathe, probably and he feels how his own breath goes shorter too. That’s it. That’s the reason for feeling dizzy. As if it would be the thought of Hinata close to him. Or the thought of how they kissed before. He curses his mind for thinking so much and exhales deeply, hoping it hasn’t been heard by those outside. 

It is then that Kageyama notices that the locker isn’t closed and that Hinata’s heels are actually sticking out. He leans down to Hinata’s ear so that the others outside won’t hear him whisper. 

"Shhhh, c’mere, Hinata…", he breathes and pushes Hinata towards him more with his hand on his back so the boy takes a step forward and his feet are fully inside of the locker.

Why is he even going along with Hinata? Why isn’t he just bursting out saying something very clever like ‘We wanted to scare you so we hid in the locker’ which was a very dumb excuse as the thought is complete now but anything would be better than being pressed into a locker like this. Again, he rather goes along with this very stupid and probably very little elaborated plan of Hinata’s. Sunstroke. Definitely. 

To his surprise, Hinata’s reaction is a lot different than he expected. Instead of maybe glaring at him for whispering or giggling without voice about how dumb he was, Hinata tenses up completely and it’s like he forgets to breathe, even burying his face in Kageyama’s chest. 

Hot and sweaty and sticky and he feels even dizzier than before and this locker is hell on earth and he wonders just how long does Karasuno need to take their bottles and maybe change their shirts, for Heaven’s sake. Do they always chatter this much? 

When Hinata looks back up, Kageyama can’t tell what his face exactly looks like but the little light that comes through the cracks of the locker show his red ears, added to his heavy breath. 

When Kageyama lowers his head and feels Hinata’s lips back onto his, and the salty taste returns along with the sunny one, the sweat running down his back and his face and everywhere because his body feels hotter than ever, he is sure, 120% certain that this is a sunstroke leaving permanent damage.


End file.
